Suspense
by Creassya1
Summary: Chandler and Joey don't know the gang yet. Chandler just broke up with his girlfriend Jana and something bad is going to happen......
1. Danger Amoung Us

DANGER AMONG US   
BY CREASSYA  
This is my Suspense series. Chandler and Joey are best friends and don't know the gang. Chandler has been dating a woman named Jena for a year. When he began to feel trapped in the relationship, he broke up with her. He thinks that he's finally free now that the relationship has ended, but he's dead wrong. Now he has to deal with her father. Together he and Monica run for their lives…….  
*I put the key in the door, and let myself in. I want to pay my daughter a visit, so I decide to come see her on my way home. As I walk into the kitchen, I notice that Jena has her head down on the table crying, softly. I walk over and put my hand on her shoulder. She lifts her head up to look at me.  
"Oh, daddy you scared me."  
"I'm sorry," I said, as I sit down across from her.  
"It's okay," she said, wiping her tears.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?"  
"It's over. Chandler and I are over."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. We broke up last night."  
"Why?"  
"He said that things were getting to be too serious for him, and that he needed a little time for himself."  
"So, he ended it?"  
"Yeah."  
I ball up my fist as Jena rises from the table. How could Chandler break my baby's heart like this? Of all her previous boyfriends, I liked him the best. I thought he was different, but he's proven that he's just like all the rest. All I want for my daughter is happiness. I thought that she had found that in Chandler. How dare he hurt my little girl like this. When I get through with him, he's going to wish he'd never heard of me or my daughter.  
~I sit here at my desk staring into space. I was supposed to have been out of here twenty minutes ago. I can't stop thinking about Jena. She's the longest relationship I've ever had, and I loved her. I never expected the relationship to last. After six months, I found myself wanting out. Her dad kept hinting that he wanted a husband for her. Although I had strong feelings for her, I couldn't see her as my wife. I keep thinking about how devastated she looked when I ended it. I felt horrible. I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't stay in a relationship where I was unhappy. Toward the end, the love began to fade away, leaving me wondering if it was really love that I felt for her at all. I turn off my computer, gather up my things, and head home.  
As I walk into the living room, I notice the answering machine blinking. I walk pass it, not wanting to hear anyone's voice. By looking at how many times the light blinked, I could tell that it was pretty full. I had a feeling that most of those messages were from Frank. Calling to find out why I broke up with his daughter. I don't fell like explaining things to him. It's none of his business. As I enter the kitchen, whiskers comes up behind me and starts rubbing up against me.  
"I know you're ready to eat."  
I take her bowl from off the floor and to wash it out. I fill it with food and water before putting it back on the floor.  
^As I close the door, I roll my eyes. I've been wanting to go out with Clifford for months, so when he finally asked me out, I was thrilled. But after spending the evening with him, I regretted ever going out with him in the first place. All he did was talk about himself. When I couldn't take it anymore, I lied about not feeling well so we could end the date as soon as possible. Now that I'm at home, I'm relieved to finally be rid of him. I walk away from the door smiling. I can't believe he had the nerve to suggest that we go out again. I can't believe I never saw how arrogant, vain, and pompos he was. I guess I just couldn't see pass his gorgeous features. As soon as I walk into my room, the phone rings. I walk over to my nightstand and pick up the cordless phone.  
"Hello."  
"How was the date?" Rachel asked.  
"I've had better."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing really. He just spent the whole night talking about himself."  
"I hate guys like that."  
"You and me both."  
"So, you coming over tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
"All right. Well, I gotta go. Terry's here."  
"Tell him I said hi."  
"Okay."  
As I hang up the phone, I hear a knock on the door. I slowly make my way to the door, wondering how could be coming over this late. I open up the door and see Phoebe standing there.  
"I know it's late."  
"Come on in."  
"Phil's in the car. I just stopped by to find out how the date went."  
"Let me put it to you like this. I would have had a better time staying at home by myself."  
"What happened?"  
"He's just too conceded for me."  
"Oh, one of those."  
"Uh huh."  
"So, where are you and Phil headed? Or should I even ask?"  
"We're headed to his place," Phoebe said, winking at me.  
"I figured."  
"Have you talked to Rach?"  
"I just got off the phone with her."  
"So, you're coming over tomorrow."  
"Yeah. I'll call before I leave out."  
"Okay. I'll see you later."  
"Have fun," I said.  
"Oh I will," she said, smiling.  
When I let Phoebe out, I lock the door, turn out all the lights and head back to my room. I'm anxious to put this dreadful night to rest. I just hope that the rest of the weekend goes better than tonight.  
`I sit on my bed looking at the pictures of Chandler and I together. I guess I should have expected us to break up. He seemed preoccupied all the time. Especially for the last few months. I thought that we were happy. I knew that he had this thing about commitment, but I figured once we fell in love things would change. Instead, he began to slip away from me more and more each day. I called him twice tonight and left messages on his machine. I don't want to be apart from him. I want us to work through this. I want to know what made him decide to end it all for good. I tried my best to assure him that I loved him more than anything, but I guess that wasn't good enough. I just want to know what I've done wrong. I was too upset and hurt last night to question him further as to why he's giving up on us. Part of me feels like I should give him the time he needs to work through some things, but the other side of me just wants to go over his house and demand that he not throw what we have away. I decide that I should just go to bed. I'll go over to his house tomorrow.  
^After calling Rachel to tell her that I was on my way, I head out the door. Instead of hopping right into a cab, I decide to go to the coffeehouse first. I walk up to the counter and ask for a coffee. As soon as I take my seat, I notice that this guy staring. Seconds later, he walks over and sits down.  
"Hi beautiful."  
"Hi."  
"You're not waiting for anyone are you?"  
"No, but as soon as I have my coffee I'll be on my way."  
"That's too bad. Can you stay a little longer?"  
"No. I have to be somewhere."  
"Boyfriend's house?"  
"No."  
"Mind if I call you sometime?"  
"Well….."  
"Don't say no."  
The waitress brings me my cup of coffee and immediately I begin to drink. As I sip my coffee I notice him staring again. Now I sit here wishing that I would have just gotten in the cab as soon as I stepped foot outside. The guy is kinda cute, but I just don't feel like being bothered. I should have lied about me having a boyfriend.  
"I don't even know you."  
"We can get to know each other."  
"I don't think so. I'm just getting out of serious relationship, and I'm just not ready for this," I said.  
"I'm not saying that we have to get married. I just want to call you."  
"I know, but…I can't. I'm sorry."  
"Can't blame a guy for trying."  
As I continue to drink my coffee, he gets up and leaves. I smile to myself. I should have come up with that lie as soon as he sat down. I sit back and enjoy my coffee all by myself before heading to Phoebe and Rachel's.  
~I don't know if I'm just imagining things or what, but I feel is if I'm being followed. I've been to three stores and each time, I've noticed someone looking at me suspiciously. Before getting into a cab to go back home, I decide to go into another store. I want to make sure that I'm being followed. After being in the bookstore for ten minutes, my suspicions about being followed are proven right. I stand here with a book in my hand. I'm thinking of an escape. I keep an eye out the window for a few cabs. I plan to run straight out the door and hop into a cab. I slowly turn around to get a glimpse of the person following me, but he has his back to me. For the first time since I entered the store, I notice that I'm sweating. The person following me is about my size, but I'm terrified because I know if he's carrying a gun underneath his coat. It's a nice spring day, and he's wearing a coat. Really suspicious. I know any move I make, he'll be watching. I'm not sure if I should just run out of the store or casually walk out. Either way, I have to get away.  
^As the cab pulls along side the curb, I get in. Before I could close the door, this guy grabs the handle and jumps in beside me. He pushes me to the other side and orders the driver to step on it. I'm looking at him like he's crazy, but he doesn't notice. He keeps looking out the back window. I'm careful not to get close to him because he's scaring the hell out of me.  
"Can you please speed it up!"  
"I can't run over these cars. I'm going as fast as I can."  
"Please hurry."  
"Where are you headed?"  
"I don't know."  
"You're rushing me and you don't know where you're going?"  
"No."  
"I don't have time for games. I'm letting you out."  
"No! Please…I'll go wherever she's going."  
"What?"  
"Oh my God!" He shouts as he looks back.  
"What's going on?" I asks.  
"I'm being followed and I don't know why."  
The cab driver notices and speeds up. Instead of taking me where I want to go, he approaches the highway. When I look back, I notice that the car is gaining on us.   
"I think he's gonna ram us."  
"Are you a criminal or something?"  
"No. I don't know what's going on."  
Minutes later, the car in back of hits us from behind.  
"Hold on guys," the driver said.  
All of a sudden he puts the pedal to the medal and switches lanes. Every time the car gets behind us, the cab driver gets into another lane, making it difficult for the guy behind us to hit us again. I look from the back of the window to the guy sitting at the other end. I'm not sure I believe that he's not a criminal. He probably stole something from someone and now they're after him. I can't believe this is happening. We are lucky that the traffic isn't heavy.  
Me and the guy are so busy looking out of the back window that we don't notice when the cab driver turns off somewhere in order to lose our unwanted company. As we speed along the highway, I notice for the first time that there is a bag in his hand. I wonder if what he has in that bag the reason we're being chased. He obviously has something that belongs to the people he's running from. Why else would they be doing this?  
"Do you have something in that bag that belongs to them?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"No. I told you that I don't even know why I'm being followed."  
"I don't believe you, and neither does she," the driver said.  
"Y'know what? I don't care what you think. Someone is trying to hurt or maybe even kill me, so you don't have to believe a damn thing I say."  
As I turn my head to look back, the car crashes into us again. It doesn't stop there. The person on the passenger side sticks his arm out the window with a gun in his right hand. My eyes open wide just before I duck down on the floor.  
"Oh shit, he has a gun!" The guy said.  
At the mention of the gun, the driver begins to panic. He starts swerving all over the road. I'm convinced at this point that I'm gonna die along with these two strangers. All for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
`I stand outside in front of Chandler's house contemplating on whether or not I should knock on his door. I feel foolish and suddenly wish I hadn't come here. Being that I came over, I decide to knock on the door. I'm really nervous. I'm afraid he'll tell me that he doesn't want to see me and close the door in my face. I knock again, but I don't get an answer. Seconds later, Joey shows up.  
"Hey Jena."  
"Hi Joey."  
I knock on the door as Joey rings the doorbell. I'm so nervous that it didn't enter my mind to do the same.  
"I don't think he's home. Have you talked to him?" I ask.  
"No. I haven't talked to him in a few days," Joey answered.   
"Oh."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'll see you later."  
I walk off pretty fast and vow not to return.  
~I duck down seconds before shots are fired. The driver continues to swerve the now empty highway. I look in front of me and see her tucked into a ball on the floor. I'm now wishing that I had stayed home as originally planned. As shots are being fired at us, I hear the screeching sounds of the tires just before another shot is fired. This time I hear the window shatter and the driver screams out in pain. He's been shot. I want to jump up to see if he's all right, but I'm too afraid that I'll be shot also. Despite the driver being in pain, he keeps switching lanes so that the other car won't be able to pull along side us, and so we won't be an easy target. I thought it was working until I hear more shots. One shot sends the car into a frenzy. I'm guessing one of the tires has been shot out. Another shot comes through the window sending us rolling down a hill. I'm too afraid to get off the floor of the cab to look out the window to see where we're headed. I don't have to wonder long because all of a sudden we crash head on into something….  
CHANDLER AND MONICA ARE IN……..IMMEDIATE DANGER, NEXT 


	2. Immediate Danger

IMMEDIATE DANGER   
By CREASSYA  
This takes place after Danger Among Us. Chandler and Monica meet for the first time, but not under the best circumstances. In fact, it's under the worst circumstances. They're thrown together because Chandler got into the same cab as Monica, apparently running from someone who's been following him. Things went from bad to worse as the people following him take shots at them and cause and accident…  
~For a few seconds, I remain on the floor. I'm afraid to move until I remember that I'm being followed. Apparently whoever has it in for me wants me dead. I can't stick around and wait for them to finish the job. I slowly raise my head and look at the woman in front of me. I reach over and touch her hands, which are covering her head. She lifts her head up and looks at me.  
"We're alive. Oh my God."  
"We have to get out of here."  
We slowly rise from the floor of the cab. At the sight of the driver, the woman screams and begins to cry. There's blood everywhere. He's slumped over the steering wheel with a hole in the back of his head. I look at him for a few seconds in shock.  
"He's dead," the woman said crying.  
"Come on. If we stay here, we're next."  
We make our way out of the cab looking around us. There is nothing but trees and grass. No sign of the men who were trying to kill us, but we know that they aren't far. After looking around, we begin to run. We're not sure where we're headed, but us staying here would be much worst.  
-  
  
I keep looking out the window for Monica. She called hours ago and told me that she was on her way over. Phoebe has called her three times, but keeps getting the machine. This isn't like her. As Phoebe hangs up the phone, she looks at me with a worried expression on her face.  
"What did Ross say?" I ask.  
"He says he's on his way over to her apartment."  
"God, I hope nothing bad happened to her."  
"You think she got lost?"  
"In a cab, Phoebe?"  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe we're making too much out of this."  
"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be here."  
"Yeah."  
"How come I'm not convinced?" Phoebe said.  
"Me either. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this," I said.  
Hours later, there's a knock on the door. I run to the door thinking it's Monica, but it's Ross instead. He doesn't say a word until I close the door.  
"Well?"  
"I went to her apartment. She's not there."  
"This isn't good," Phoebe said.  
"Should we call the police?" I ask.  
"No. They'll just tell us we have to wait forty eight hours before they can actually say that she's missing," Ross said.  
"He's right. She's only been gone for a few hours." Phoebe said.  
"Gunther said he saw her at the coffeehouse hours ago."  
"You think we're being paranoid?" I ask.  
"Not at all."  
"Hey, didn't she just get a cell phone?" Phoebe asks.  
"Yeah, but she just got it activated yesterday. I don't have the number."  
"What about you Ross?"  
"I don't have it either."  
`I hang up the phone, and lay across my bed. I've been trying to call my dad for hours. I wonder where he could be. Without Chandler and my father to talk to, I feel incredibly alone. It's times like this when I really miss my mother. Sometimes when I think about how horrible her death was, I can't help but cry. It happened four years ago. She was raped, shot to death, and thrown into the river. I wondered for years what kind of animal would do that. For four years I've been wondering. Her murder remains unsolved. I'll never have any closure until the killer is found and brought to justice. With my mother gone, there's this empty space in my heart that will never be filled. I remember the day that my father broke the news to me that they found her body. I was in shock. I didn't eat, sleep, speak, or cry for three days. And when I finally did cry, I couldn't stop. It was as if someone had ripped my insides out. It was the toughest year of my life. Despite our differences, we were close. I miss her so much. As I think about her, my eyes water and tears slide down my face.  
I saw her last, three days before her body was found. I had just lost my boyfriend at the time, Ronald, who was murdered when someone broke into his house, robbed him, and then strangled him. She was consoling me before she left that day. Losing both Ronald and my mother in the same week sent me into deep depression. I found myself not wanting to live. The thing that stopped from actually going through with committing suicide was my mother. Although she was gone, I pictured her being heart broken over me killing myself when her life had been taken from her. At that moment, standing in the bathroom with a full bottle of sleeping pills, I realized that I had to be alive to see the animal who murdered her, spend the rest of his miserable life in jail. It's one of the things that keeps me going.  
  
^  
  
I sit on the bed in a motel room waiting for that guy to come back with our sodas. Seconds later, he comes back into the room and hands me a Gingerale. I need something to settle my stomach and Gingerale always does the trick.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Horrible."  
"I guess that was a dumb question."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Yeah," he said sitting on the other bed.  
"What's your name?"  
"Chandler. What's yours?"  
"Monica."  
"Well, Monica, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."  
"So am I."  
"This is a nightmare."  
"Are you really telling me the truth?"  
"Yes. For the last time. No, I'm not a criminal. No I don't know who those guys are, and no I don't know why they're trying to kill me."  
"Okay."  
"I'm sorry if I'm a bit on edge."  
"It's to be expected.  
"Where were you going earlier?"  
"Oh my God, I totally forgot. I was going to my friends new house. I've haven't been there yet. They hired movers a few days ago and I was going over to check it out and help with the decorating. I have to call them. They're probably wondering where I am."  
I reach into my purse and pull out my cell phone. I scan the built in phonebook to locate Phoebe and Rachel's number. Once I find the number, I press the call button that has a blue line across it. Rachel answers on the first ring.  
"Rach."  
"Monica, where are you? You told me that you were coming over six hours ago."  
"I know. I was in a car accident."  
"Oh my God Mon! Are you okay?"  
"Kinda."  
"Well, are you in the hospital?"  
"No, I'm at a motel. I was in a cab on my way over there when these guys started following this guy I was in the cab with. They rammed us a couple times and shot the driver twice. We ended up crashing into a tree."  
"Oh my God!"  
"Me and the guy are fine, but the driver's dead. As soon as we saw a payphone we called the police and said that there was an accident but we didn't say that we were in the cab with the driver."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. We were just worried about them getting to the driver. We're scared to death. This guy doesn't know who's trying to kill him."  
"So now you're involved?"  
"Yeah."  
"You want me to call the police?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
"We're just trying to figure something out. We're not calling the police until we find out who those guys are. For all we know, they could be at the hospital."  
"Mon, that doesn't make any sense."  
"None of this makes any sense. They saw me in the cab, and I'm sure they know where he lives."  
"Okay. What's this guy's name?"  
"His name is Chandler."  
"Mon, please be careful."  
"I will, and promise me you won't call the police."  
"I promise."  
"I'll call you back."  
"Okay."  
I press the End button and sit the phone next to me.  
"Y'know…maybe we should get the police involved. My ex-girlfriend's father is a Lieutenant."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but I just broke up with his daughter. He might not be too willing to help out."  
-  
I sit in silence along with Phoebe and Ross. I just told them what Monica had told me about somebody being after this stranger that she met in the cab on her way over and how they had almost been killed.   
"What do we do?" Phoebe asks.  
"I think we should call the police anyway," Ross said.  
"I think so too, but she said not to. They're paranoid right now. They didn't even see who was shooting at them."  
"I can't believe this. What are the chances of something like this happening?" Ross said.  
"I knew something was wrong. I had this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach," I said.   
"So, we're just supposed to sit around and do nothing?" Ross asks.  
"I don't know."  
"Was it her idea not to call the police or was it his?" Ross asks.  
"I didn't ask all that?"  
"Well, why didn't you?" He asks angrily.  
"Guys, this isn't helping."  
"She's right Ross. I think we should just do what she wants us to do. If it means sitting around and waiting for her to call back, then that's what we have to do."  
~  
  
As I open my eyes, I notice Monica pacing back and forth across the room. I slowly sit up and watch her for a few seconds before saying anything. She woke up at about three times last night crying. She said that every time she closed her eyes, she saw the cab driver slumped over with a hole in the back on his head. Neither one of us had a decent night's sleep.  
"Monica, are you okay?"  
"I don't know."  
"I think we should get the police involved."  
"You mean your ex-girlfriends father?"  
"Yeah."  
"You wanna call him?"  
"Yeah."  
"The phone is right there," she said pointing to the dresser.  
I slowly get up out of bed and reluctantly place the call to his house instead of the 8th precinct. I don't know why, but I want to keep this thing pretty quiet. I get the feeling that those guys following me will find out that we got the police involved and really make it their business to finish what they started. I'm not crazy about calling Frank for help, but maybe he can find out who's following me somehow. As I wait for an answer or even the answering machine, I can't stop this feeling that's been nagging me sense Monica and I arrived here. It's obvious that we don't totally trust the cops. Sometimes getting them involved makes things worst. I get the feeling that calling Frank for his help isn't in our best interest, but I don't know where else to turn.  
"Hello," the voice answers.  
"Hello. Can I speak to Frank?"  
"This is Frank."  
"Frank, this is Chandler."  
"Hi Chandler. I heard about the breakup."  
"Yeah. I know you're probably pissed it me."  
"Don't be silly. I'm sure you had your reasons. Besides, what goes on between you and my daughter isn't any of my business."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks for being so understanding."  
"No problem."  
"Listen, I need your help."  
"What do you need?"  
"I'm in a lot of trouble."  
"What happened?"  
"I was being followed yesterday. I got into a cab and these guys were chasing after it. They shot the driver twice and we ended up crashing into a tree. The driver is dead. As soon as we got in town we called the police and reported the accident. I don't know who these guys are or why they were trying to kill me," I said, taking a breath.  
"Okay, where are you?"  
*I smile as Chandler gives me the location of his whereabouts. I didn't think he would turn up this soon after he and this woman fled the scene, but I'm glad he did. I wonder why he didn't mention the woman, but it doesn't matter. They'll both soon be dead anyway. The car thing didn't work out, but they won't escape this time. After I hang up the phone, I call for help. I could have them take care of this for me, but I want to be there when Chandler's deposed of. No one hurts my Jena and gets away with it.  
Hours later, we arrive at the motel where Chandler and this stranger presently reside. I sit in the car with the two men who were trying to kill Chandler yesterday, going over our plan to take care of him and his friend. I want to make sure that things don't get screwed up this time. That there are no survivors. We get out of the car and make our way across the parking lot. While we were discussing our plan to kill Chandler and the woman in the room with him, we noticed that a pretty dark haired woman entered the room minutes before we got out of the car.  
  
~~~  
  
I watch as Chandler struggles to open the window so I go over and help him. With the both of us pushing, it suddenly rises slowly. The knock on the door startles us.  
"They're here Chandler."  
"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have called him. You're sure that you saw them with guns?"  
"Yes. There not here to help us. They're here to kill us. You can stay here to see if I'm right or wrong, but I'm leaving."  
"Come on Chandler. Open up the door. I'm here to help you," Frank said on the other side of the door.  
Chandler walks over to the door and looks out the peep hole as I get the window open for us to climb out. He comes back over to the window.  
"I don't have a good feeling about this."  
"Well lets go."  
We climb out the window and run like hell.  
*As I get the door open, the three of us notice and open window. I check the bathroom, and the other two check the window.  
"I can see them running," one of them said.  
"Well go after them!"  
As they go out the window, I get in the car to chase them. Seconds later, I see them running. I smile as I gain on them.  
"You're not getting away this time Chandler."  
CHANDLER AND MONICA GET CAUGHT UP IN A………  
DEADLY PURSUIT, NEXT 


End file.
